1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an air filter for consumer or commercial use and, more particularly, to such an air filter utilizing an easily cleanable and replaceable fluid filtration medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of dust masks and air filtration systems have been placed on the market in an attempt to better protect the nasal lining and the lungs of people that work in contaminated environments. Such devices include paper filter dust masks, passive respirators, positive pressure respirators, and self-contained breathing apparatuses.
Paper filter dust masks are inexpensive products, since the dust masks are essentially a cupped paper filter with a rubber band-type fastener. However, the paper filter is generally effective for use only in low to moderately contaminated environments. Use of paper filter dust masks in an environment moderately or heavily contaminated yields poor results and includes plugging of the paper filter, facial skin irritation, or nasal and lung irritation. This low yield result of paper filter dust masks requires that individual paper filter dust masks are replaced frequently, which results in added cost to consumers to replace the product. In addition, the collective quantity of paper filter dust masks disposed of are environmentally unfriendly.
Passive respirators are generally manufactured from silicon rubber and contain several filtering elements, including paper or cloth filtering elements for trapping air particulates and absorbent filtering elements for trapping harmful or irritating gases. Like the paper filter dust masks, passive respirators are easily plugged in moderately or heavily contaminated environments, requiring frequent replacement of the filtering elements and adding additional costs to consumers. Plugging of the filtering elements restricts air flow and may cause the user to become uncomfortably hot result in facial skin irritation.
Positive pressure respirators are expensive, and under most circumstances, unnecessary. Although a positive pressure respirator yields much better results than either a paper filter dust mask or a passive respirator, a positive pressure respirator is generally required only in extreme circumstances, such as in the presence of harmful gases or the lack of oxygen. The positive pressure respirators are a poor alternative because of the expense, and maintenance, while the extreme circumstances required for use are infrequent.
A self-contained breathing apparatus yields optimal results in heavily contaminated environments. However, the self-contained breathing apparatus is very heavy for the average person to use effectively, weighing in at around fifty pounds. A self-contained breathing apparatus is generally constructed of very sturdy and expensive material, making the initial cost of the system very expensive in comparison to the other air filtration devices described above. In addition, the self-contained breathing apparatus is not easily serviceable by the user, resulting in added cost to the user.
The present invention is aimed at improving air filtration in contaminated environments, and offer an air filtration system that is simultaneously cost effective, light weight, portable, easily replaceable and easily disassembled.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,340, issued in the name of Finch et al., describes a filter mask that includes a three-part solid paper filter mechanism;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,983, issued in the name of Metzger, describes a respirator filtration device incorporating a pocketed filter insert;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,244, issued in the name of Yamazaki et al., describes a mask filter designed to seal against the user""s nose and chin to prevent dust intrusion;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,592, issued in the name of Sibley, describes the use of a water chamber through which air is passed in order to trap particulates;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,303, issued in the name of Hurst et al, describes a respirator apparatus incorporated within a whole-head garment; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,964, issued in the name of Brunson et al., describes a disposable face mask that has a filter body that seals around a user""s nose and face.
Consequently, there exists a continuous need for new product ideas and enhancements for existing products in the air filtration industry.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved air filtration system.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved air filtration system that combines inexpensive and long-lasting components completely integrated to provide a convenient and safe means for filtering contaminants from contaminated air.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, an air filtration system is provided that allows for easy assembly and use. The air filtration system includes a light weight container which stores a quantity of water for filtering contaminants from inhaled air. A coupling assembly is used to connect the filtered air to a flexible hose for delivery of the filtered air to the dust mask worn by the user. The coupling assembly allows a user to interchange one light weight container with another in a quick and convenient manner if one container becomes saturated with contaminants. A user simply pulls downward on the slidable jacket to release the Industrial plug and allowing the attachment of another container to the hose via the coupling assembly.
The use of the present invention provides users with all of the materials and tools necessary to ensure that when working in a contaminated environment, the user will feel safe and may inhale outside air because the water will work as the filter.
An advantage of the present invention is that it is specifically adapted for personal use because of the light weight components and the use of inexpensive materials.